Keliru
by uzukiii
Summary: [1/1] Ketika mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, biar aku melupakan dan melepaskan. Karena terkadang, merelakan adalah cara terbaik untuk menemukan kebahagiaan yang hakiki. kakashi x sakura


Seorang gadis dengan surai _pink_ berjalan perlahan ke ujung tebing di sebuah pantai. Angin dingin dengan kencang berhembus, membuat rambut panjangnya yang terurai berantakan. Padahal, baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia keluar dari sebuah salon setelah melakukan perawatan rutin yang ia jalani setiap minggu. Tetapi ia tak peduli.

Ia tak berusaha mencegah saat angin membuat syalnya yang berwarna biru laut terbang dan menari-nari di udara. Ia sudah tak peduli walau syal itu merupakan pertahanan terakhirnya untuk melawan dingin. Ia tak peduli karena ia tahu, bahwa sebentar lagi benda itu tak kan penah lagi ia butuhkan.

Ia menatap gulungan ombak yang menabrak tebing tempat ia berpijak dengan datar. Gadis itu menutup mata dan membiarkan angin dingin menampar wajahnya. Membuat semua kenangan lama berputar di kepalanya. Bagai sebuah film lama yang menayangkan segalanya. Segala masa lalunya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu memuakkan.

Entah bagaimana, ia kembali terkenang akan semua orang yang pernah singgah di hidupnya, beserta seluruh hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Tentang seluruh kawan yang terus mendukungnya, orangtua yang telah membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang—walau akhirnya mengusirnya karena ia memilih jalan yang dianggap bertentangan dengan nilai-nilai yang dianut oleh keluarganya—serta seluruh guru yang pernah mengajarnya hingga menjadi salah satu dari siswa teladan di sekolah. Kenangan-kenangan yang dulu terasa indah, namun begitu menyesakkan sekarang.

Sesaat ia meragu. _Benarkah keputusan yang akan ia ambil?_ Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, mengenyahkan segala yang terlintas di kepalanya. Ia tak bisa berbalik dan pergi. Tidak ketika ia sudah berada tepat selangkah lagi dari semua yang telah direncanakannya. Tak mungkin ia kembali ketika ia tahu tak ada lagi tempat untuknya di belakang sana. Tidak, dengan semua kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya.

Tak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk memilih. Karena orang-orang berkata bahwa semua yang ia pilih adalah kesalahan. Semua yang dipilihnya adalah sebuah kekeliruan. Dan ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk tak lagi memilih dan mengambil sebuah keputusan.

Mustahil? Tidak. Karena keputusan yang akan ia ambil saat ini, adalah keputusan yang akan ia ambil untuk terakhirnya. Dan ia tak lagi peduli apakah itu benar atau salah, karena yang ia tahu adalah, ia akan selalu memilih keputusan yang salah.

Gadis itu meraih sebuah kalung yang melingkari lehernya dengan indah. Kalung berbentuk bunga sakura dengan sebuah permata berwarna merah jambu di tengahnya. Ia menggenggam mata kalung itu dengan erat. Teringat akan semua hal yang telah dilaluinya dengan kalung itu. Bersama pemberi kalung itu.

Ah, lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit yang berlebihan di dadanya. Semua hal itu membuatnya merasa sesak. Namun ia paksakan untuk bernapas, karena sesaat setelah ini berakhir, ia takkan lagi merasa sesakit ini ketika mengingat hal-hal tertentu. Ketika mengingat _nya._ Tak akan.

Dan dengan matanya yang masih menutup, ia menghilangkan kekuatan yang ia pusatkan pada kakinya. Berharap angin dingin yang kencang berhembus dapat menerbangkan dirinya beserta seluruh beban yang ditanggungnya. Namun ia tahu, itu tak kan pernah terjadi.

Maka angin kencang yang berhembus membuatnya terdorong ke depan dan jatuh bersama seluruh kesalahan dan harapannya yang semu.

 _kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidup adalah... saat mencintaimu."_

* * *

Seorang pria dengan surai perak menatap komputer dengan kening berkerut. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pegal. Serta berkali-kali mengubah posisi duduknya, gelisah.

 _PRAANG..._

Tiba-tiba bunyi pecahan kaca menggema. Membuatnya mengangkat wajah dari layar komputer.

Terkejut. Dan terlihatlah seorang pria dengan rambut kuncir kuda yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Pria dengan luka melintang di hidungnya itu ialah Iruka Umino. Pria yang sedang duduk di depan komputer itu seketika teringat bahwa ada seorang pria lain di dalam ruanganya, selain dirinya sendiri tentunya.

"Ano... Kakashi-san... go-gomennasai. Aku tak sengaja menyenggolnya tadi. Sungguh." Pria bernama Iruka itu mengusap tengkuknya yang seketika terasa tegang. Menyengir. Kakashi hanya menatap Iruka dengan datar, kemudian mengangguk singkat. Kembali menatap layar komputer. Namun Iruka masih merasa bersalah. Dia pun mengambil bingkai itu dari lantai. Melihat kondisinya. Pecah.

"Kakashi-san, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak sengaja ..." Iruka menggigit bibirnya, tak nyaman. "Akan kuganti bingkainya dengan yang baru, bagimana?"

"Ah, kau ini. Tak usah begitu." Pria yang sedari tadi diam itu mengusap rambutnya dan tertawa ringan, jika tak ingin disebut hambar, dan melanjutkan, "Itu hanyalah sebuah bingkai. Aku bisa membelinya lagi dengan mudah. Tak perlu seserius itu." Pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Kakashi mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di udara, menunjukan bahwa hal itu bukanlah hal yang serius. Tak lupa ia sematkan sesimpul senyum. Terpaksa. Dan Iruka tak menyadarinya.

Pria berkuncir kuda itu berjalan mendekat ke meja dan menyerahkan pigura pecah itu kepada Kakashi. Kakashi menerima dengan santai, menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan sangat baik. Membunyikan kegelisahnya yang semakin membesar. Dan ia hanya menatap bingkai yang sudah pecah itu dengan datar. Berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang semakin diliputi perasaan cemas yang berlebih.

Di dalam bingkai itu, terdapat foto seorang gadis dengan surai pink, mata serupa _emerald_ , dan senyum sehangat musim semi yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah piala. Seketika, hatinya berdesir hangat. Senyum gadis dalam foto itu, selalu bisa membuatnya ikut tersenyum jika melihatnya. Namun, ia mencegah sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, dan menatap foto itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menghubungi gadis dalam bingkai yang pecah itu. Jelas, bukanlah suatu pertanda yang baik apabila pigura tempat penyimpan foto orang yang kau sayang tersenggol dan pecah. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu karena teringat bahwa ia tidak lagi memiliki kontak gadis itu, karena memang ia sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk mem _-block_ semua akun gadis itu.

Sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk segera berlari keluar dari kantor untuk mencari gadis bermata hazel itu dan memeriksa keadaannya. Namun lagi-lagi, ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena ia teringat akan komitmen yang telah ia buat untuk tidak lagi bertindak gegabah atas segala hal yang berkaitan dengan gadis itu. Dan ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi peduli pada gadis _pink_ itu lagi, apapun yang terjadi.

Jadi, di sinilah ia. Terjebak dalam kecemasan dan kegelisahan yang ia buat-buat, di dalam sebuah kantor, sambil memandangi dan meratapi pigura pecah itu dengan bimbang.

"Oya, bukankah foto pada pigura yang pecah itu adalah foto alumni yang lulus baru-baru ini?" Iruka bertanya. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari pigura itu serta dari seluruh pikirannya tentang gadis yang fotonya ada di dalam pigura itu, dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dia muridmu, bukan? Kalau tidak salah, namanya itu... eung... sa-sa..." Iruka mencubit dagunya, mengingat-ingat. Sebelum Iruka sempat menemukan jawabannya, Kakashi menyela, "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Ah, ya! Itu maksudku. Dia itu murid yang pintar, ya?" Retorik, Kakashi merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pria berambut perak itu meletakan bingkai pecah yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja. Dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau memajang banyak foto murid yang telah lulus di ruanganmu?" Iruka lagi-lagi bertanya sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi terhenti akibat menyenggol pigura, yaitu melihat-lihat foto di ruangan tersebut, tentu dengan jarak yang lebih jauh dari sebelumnya, agar kejadian tersenggolnya pigura tersebut tak terjadi lagi.

"Foto murid yang kupajang di kantor hanyalah mereka yang memiliki prestasi dan kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Aku memajangnya, agar aku dapat terus mengingat mereka ketika bertemu mereka lagi, saat mereka telah menjadi 'seseorang'," Jelas Kakashi yang membuat Iruka mengangguk mengerti.

"Oya, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Semua bingkai foto yang ada di ruangan ini berwarna biru tua. Namun, aku melihat bahwa bingkai yang kusenggol tadi berwarna lain dari semua bingkai yang ada di sini, yaitu merah muda. Kenapa hanya foto itu saja yang memiliki bingkai yang berbeda warna?"

Demi mendengar pertanyaan itu, seketika punggungnya menegak. Ia menelan ludah dan berusaha mengontrol jantungnya yang seketika berdetak lebih cepat. Tangannya yang ia letakan di atas meja terkepal erat, mengabaikan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi telapak tangannya. _Gelisah._

Ia menatap Iruka dalam, mecoba mencari alasan di balik diajukannya pertanyaan itu, dan berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin, "karena saat itu, aku tak dapat menemukan bingkai yang serupa dengan yang lainnya. Jadi aku memasangnya dengan bingkai yang tak sama dengan yang kupasang pada foto yang lain."

Kakashi melirik bingkai pecah yang ia letakkan di sudut meja dengan ujung matanya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya di balik bingkai yang berbeda itu. Tak mungkin ia bilang bahwa gadis itu lebih dari sekadar biasa untuk mendapatkan bingkai yang serupa dengan yang lain. Tak mungkin. Tak bisa. Dan tentu saja tak boleh.

Iruka melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sebelum berkata, "Ah, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang. Jangan lupa untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan Obito malam nanti. Kau akan datang bersama istrimu, kan?"

Kakashi tercekat. Entah mengapa, pertanyaan itu membuat hatinya serasa diiris ribuan belati. Sebenarnya, bukan pertanyaan itu lah yang membuatnya meringis, melainkan hanya ketika kakashi mendengar kata 'istri'. Rasanya sungguh menyesakkan. Seolah ia menyesali keputusan untuk menikahi orang yang telah menjadi istrinya saat ini. Perasaan menyesal yang muncul sesaat setelah ia bertemu seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ bernama Haruno Sakura. Menyesal karena bertemu gadis itu setelah ia menikah.

Namun ia takkan lagi menambah seluruh kesalahannya yang telah banyak itu dengan mempercayai suatu konsep bodoh yang diyakininya dengan sebutan _soulmate._ Ia takkan lagi menganggap gadis dalam bingkai itu sebagai _soulmate_ -nya dan menganggap pernikahan yang telah dilakukannya merupakan sebuah kekeliruan. Dan ia telah bersumpah akan hal itu.

"Eung... Kakashi-san?" Iruka menghentikan pengembaraan Kakashi di dunia lamunan untuk kembali ke realita yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Ah, eh... ya. Tentu. Tentu aku akan datang ke sana dengan istriku." Ujar Kakashi sambil menampilkan seulas senyum, menutupi kegugupannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran. Beristirahatlah untuk pesta nanti malam. Sampai jumpa." Iruka melangkah keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kakashi bersama segala pikirannya.

Kakashi meraih bingkai pecah itu dan berjalan ke jendela besar yang sedari tadi ia punggungi. Memindai dari jendela itu, berharap menemukan sosok yang membuatnya gelisah sejak tadi.

Sejak bingkai foto gadis _pink_ itu pecah, ia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk mungkin sedang menimpanya. Tapi Kakashi yang sekarang bukanlah Kakashi yang dulu. Ia tidak lagi menjadi Kakashi yang jika bingkai foto gadis itu pecah, mungkin akan segera berlari secepat angin hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya.

Ia bukan lagi kakashi yang akan lebih dulu menyelamatkan gadis _pink_ itu dibanding istrinya sendiri, apabila mereka berdua tengah berada pada keadaan yang sama sulitnya.

Tidak. tidak lagi.

Kakashi menatap bingkai yang ada di tangannya dan terlintas di pikirannya untuk segera mencari pengganti dari bingkai yang pecah itu. Tentu dengan bingkai yang sama seperti yang ia gunakan pada foto murid-muridnya yang lain, sebagai pengingat bagi dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis itu tak lagi menjadi seseorang yang istimewa baginya. Ia hanya seorang muridnya yang telah lulus, tak lebih.

Kakashi menghela napasnya dengan berat dan dengan tak sengaja melihat dari jendelanya yang besar sebuah syal berwarna biru laut yang terbang di angkasa akibat tertiup angin. Dan ia menahan napasnya seketika.

Ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat syal itu lebih jelas. Seingatnya, ia pernah memberikan syal dengan model persis seperti itu beberapa minggu yang lalu kepada Sakura, gadis bersurai merah jambu yang dicintainya—ralat—yang pernah dicintainya. Dan setaunya, syal itu hanya ada satu di dunia, karena ia memang memesannya khusus dari designer langganannya, dan tak mungkin ada yang menjual seperti itu di toko-toko.

Namun pria bersurai perak itu bergeming.

Jika ia Kakashi yang dulu, mungkin ia rela melompat dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang hanya untuk mengambil syal yang belum tentu juga merupakan syal yang diberinya beberapa minggu lalu.

Tapi kali ini, ia yang telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, telah memutuskan untuk tak lagi peduli. Ia hanya diam, sambil menatap syal itu bergerak menjauh tertiup angin. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin, ia salah lihat. Itu bukanlah syal yang dia berikan kepada Sakura.

Sekali lagi, pria bermata sayu itu menghela napas, berbalik. Ia meletakan pigura pecah bergambar seorang gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu ke dalam laci mejanya yang paling bawah, lantas berjalan menjauh dari meja kerja dan jendela di belakangnya.

Ia memejamkan mata dan mencengkram dadanya yang seketika terasa sakit. Ia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sebelum menutupnya, ia memandang ke dalam ruangan itu. Melirik ke tempat bingkai-bingkai dinding kanan dan menemukan satu celah yang seharusnya juga terisi bingkai. Dan dulu, celah itu terisi oleh bingkai dengan warna yang berbeda, merah muda.

Pria itu menahan napas. Buru-buru menutup pintu dan berjalan menjauh.

 _Hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan sepanjang hidup adalah, ketika memutuskan untuk mencintaimu."_ ]

 **Tamat**

 **Maaf jika terasa sangat abal. Kumasih newbie. yoroshiku onegai shimasu :)**


End file.
